


Coming out

by Pinkfluffylion



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Jesse is confused about his sexuality, Nonbinary Character, Other, kinda jesslake but you can choose to ignore it, lake is helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfluffylion/pseuds/Pinkfluffylion
Summary: Jesse is confused about his sexuality. He comes to lake for advice.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> Lake uses she/they

Lake was laying in their bed under their sheets, scrolling through social media, when they heard a knock on their door. 

“Lake? It’s me Jesse”

“Come in”

Jesse opened the door and walked into lakes room, and silently sat down on the bed looking at the floor thoughtfully. Lake noticed something was up right away. Jesse usually was full of this to say, he usually was halfway through a story before he got to the bed. Lake assumed he was having train troubles. Jesse still had some things to process about his experience on the train, and she very much understood, so she put down her phone and sat up. 

“You ok?”

Jesse gently smiled and looked up at lake 

“Yeah I’m fine” 

Lake wasn’t buying it. He seemed troubled about something. 

“You seem off Jess. What’s going on?”

Jesse let out a small sigh 

“Ok… I have a question for you”

Lake rolled their eyes playfully, getting out from under the covers and scooting closer to the end of the bed where Jesse sat. 

“Oh this’ll be fun”

Jesse chuckled nervously, shuffling around a bit.

“Yeah, real fun… I uh… I wanted to ask you about sexuality…”

He twiddled his thumbs looking back at the ground where his feet sat, a little bit of blush on his face. Lakes heart started beating faster than usual. They weren’t good at explaining sexuality and gender. They only recently came out as non-binary, and that was quite the challange to explain.

“What? What do you mean? 

“Like… ok. I have this friend, and he’s a boy who likes boys. That makes him gay right?”

Lake was silent for a moment. At this point she was genuinely confused. Why was Jesse asking them this? Is it cause they are trans? He should know what gay means shouldn’t he? 

She sat up, as they realized what he was talking about. Oh my god. Jesse was coming out to them. Lake saw the nervousness on the for best friends face and attempted to calm themself down. This was an important moment for Jesse. They had to be clear headed.

“Yeah Jesse, men who like men are gay. Why... are you asking me this?”

As lake waited for a response they couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Why? If Jesse was gay that would be great! The two of them could go to pride parades and bond over liking boys. He’d be a part of a community that lake was very proud to be a part of. What in the world was wrong with that? 

Jesse spoke and broke lakes train of thought 

“Well cause what if this friend was pretty sure he was gay but he liked someone who… wasn’t a boy?” 

Jesse broke eye contact with the floor and looked up at lake, almost pleadingly as he finished his sentence. The sudden eye contact made lakes heart race.

“Well if he also likes girls that makes him bisexual or pansexual.”

Jesse shook his head 

“No, he doesn’t like a girl. They aren’t a boy or a girl.”

Lake sat up. They realized now what he was asking. 

“Oh! So he likes someone who is nonbinary!”

Sudden realization hit lake like a ton of bricks. does this mean Jesse has a crush? 

Lake shook the thought away. Right now wasn’t the time to mind gossip about her friends love life. He was having some sort of sexuality crisis, and they needed to be there for him, just like he was for them.

Lake wasn’t gonna lie, this question troubled them too. They furrowed their brow in thought. This was a hard question. How was lake supposed to know how jesse feels about his own sexuality?

“Jess. Please be honest with me. Is this friend your talking about you?”

Jesse blushed and nodded nervously 

Lake couldn’t help but crack a smile,, his nervousness was cute. 

“Well you can’t go asking me about this silly. Only you would know the answer! What do you feel like you are?”

Jesse paused for a moment deep in thought once again. His leg started to shake.

“Um well I know I don’t like girls, I like men and I like non-binary people too… there is kind of a word for it but… I don’t really like it?”

He sighed and pulled the rest of his body up onto the bed 

“just feel… gay. I feel gay. I look at other gay men and I think “they are just like me!” And I feel happy.”

Lake smiled and scooted closer to him, putting their hand on his. It was a thing the two often did when comforting each-other. 

“Well Jesse, then your gay, and that’s great! you probably already knew I was gonna be supportive, but just so you hear it… I support you Jesse.”

Jesse smiled and lunged over to hug lake. Lake smiled into his neck. They were proud of him. Sexuality was a confusing thing. they remembered just how confusing it was for them. She loved how Jesse was comfortable enough to share his confusion with them. 

After a minute, Lake remembered something… Jesse has a crush!

Lake pulled the hug away and kept her hands on Jesse's shoulders. 

“Wait Jesse.. you have a crush!”

Jesse blushed, his whole face turning red. Lake started shaking him aggressively.

“Who is it Jesse? who do you have a crush on?

Jesse stood up and rushed out of the room.

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

Lake laughed and yelled back at him 

“WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THIS LATER”


End file.
